


Otabek Altin Week - Favorite Ship

by sosoa



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, Flirting, M/M, Party, Pole Dancing, Underage Drinking, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoa/pseuds/sosoa
Summary: Otabek DJs and Yuri flirts with him.





	Otabek Altin Week - Favorite Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Favorite ship / ~~Friends and family~~
> 
> I could have taken the high road, but I didn't, because I’m shipper trash.  
> Ages are whatever you want them to be, warning just in case.

The ice show was organized by Victor, so Otabek wasn’t surprised that there was plenty of time dedicated to afterhours socializing. If there was one thing that man loved as much as Yuuri Katsuki, it was a good party. As soon as Otabek saw the itinerary, he knew he was in for more people time than he’d had in months.

The silver lining to the late night gatherings revealed itself to Otabek quickly. Drunk skaters don’t care who is playing the music, as long as the music doesn’t stop. Armed with his phone, an AUX cable, and a set of run-of-the-mill speakers, Otabek was the proverbial life of the party, all without needing to speak to anyone, except to take song requests.

“Play that good song, Ooootaabeek.” Yuuri drawles drunkenly, hanging off of an equally sloshed Victor. While not to the pole dancing stage quite yet, a few more drinks would certainly get the Japanese skater there soon or later. And it was just Yuuri's luck that Chris brought a home pole dancing kit and assembled it that evening, so there was a strong possibility of some pole action tonight. Victor stares adoringly at Yuuri’s left ear, cheeks flushed a patchy red.

“What song?” Otabek askes patiently. Yuuri squints hard, as though concentrating, until Victor leans in and whispers something in his ear. Yuuri jerks upright, nearly shouting an approximation of a popular song’s lyrics. Otabek laughs a bit to himself as he assures the pair their song is next and they stumble off to rejoin the small group.

“Ugh, this party blows.” Otabek is surprised that it’s taken this long for Yuri to get bored of the drunken shenanigans of the party and join him in his makeshift DJ booth. “Why, just because you’re not legal drinking age here?” Otabek raises his eyebrow. “No, because of gross displays like that.” Yuri vaguely motions in the direction of the pole. Yuuri is clinging to the pole, swaying back and forth to the music, while Victor attempts to help him… stretch? Otabek’s not really sure what he’s looking at, to be honest.

“The music is excellent, though.” Yuri leans over the table, drink in hand, allowing his oversized scoop neck shirt to gape open, revealing his pale chest. It’s about as discreet as a girl pushing up her tits to get a free drink. Subtlety had never been Yuri’s strong suit. 

“Whatcha got there?” Otabek swipes the cup out of Yuri’s grasp and takes a drink. The tangy liquid is unmistakably vodka cranberry. 

“Hmm, that explains the flirting; naughty, naughty.” Yuri flushes at Otabek's words, but beams, looking overly proud of himself. 

“I’m already your boyfriend, Yuri.” Otabek says in amusement, rolling his eyes. He turns back to his DJ duties, but continues to watch Yuri out of the corner of his eye.

“I know, but I like you looking at me.” Yuri grins honestly. His green eyes glitter, more relaxed and happy than Otabek’s seen him in awhile. Being a top athlete was not an easy path. 

“I’m always looking at you.” He responds with a smile, pointedly turning away from Yuri and focusing on transitioning to the next song. He's baiting Yuri and he knows it. 

“You’re not looking at me right now,” comes the expected, pouty response as Yuri’s hands grab at the longer strands of Otabek’s hair and he allows himself to be pulled towards Yuri’s mouth. They meet in a messy, uncoordinated kiss, the alcohol hindering more than helping. 

The sound of a throat being cleared brings them back to reality. Chris smirks, standing in front of them, before sweeping around to their side and pushing them out from behind the table. “ Go have fun, you two.” He winks for emphasis.

“C’mon.” Yuri links his hand in Otabek’s and they head for the door. They almost make it, but a strong hand grabs Otabek’s arm at the last second and suddenly he is eye to eye with Victor, who is wearing an uncharacteristically serious expression for a party. Otabek freezes. 

Then Victor smiles widely. “Otabek, are you trying to take Yurio away from his pole dancing lesson?"

Otabek glances towards Chris, who is clutching his sides in laughter. He shoots Chris the best glare he can manage while Victor ruffles his hair and leads, no, drags Otabek and a sputtering Yuri over to the pole in the middle of the room. Yuri is howling in indignation now, but Yuuri just ignores him and starts positioning the younger Russian for what apparently is to be an elementary pole dancing lesson. 

After a false start from Yuri throwing himself on the floor in a fit of dramatics, Yuuri says a few quiet words to Yuri that Otabek can’t pick up from his vantage point. Yuri makes a face of disgust, but perks up visibly, then puts in an effort he usually reserves for skating behind what Yuuri is showing him. After smile from Otabek, Yuri even seems to be enjoying himself. 

The party finally starts to wind down in the early hours of the morning. Otabek slips his arm around Yuri’s waist, leading them back to their room. “What did Yuuri say to change your mind?” Otabek asks curiously. 

“He said the old man really likes watching him pole dance.” Yuri wrinkles his nose in distaste, and Otabek chuckles. “Well, I liked watching you dance.” He squeezes Yuri’s waist. “Oh, he said you would.” Yuri murmurs, as he plants a kiss on Otabek’s jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Victuri are the biggest cockblocks.


End file.
